


Warm hugs

by here_comes_batman



Category: The Santa Clause
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Melt - Freeform, Melting, Warm, frost - Freeform, hug, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_batman/pseuds/here_comes_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what was going through Jack's mind when Lucy was hugging him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm hugs

**Author's Note:**

> So i always wondered what must've been going trough Jack's head when Lucy was hugging him.  
> So since there are so few fics out there that involve Lucy and Jack, i decided to make my own. No smut and gross things, just fluff

Jack watched as the big doors opened in front of him.  
A big scowl was on his face when he thought about his failed plan.  
It could've worked so well!  
He could be in the spotlights for once, he would be noticed, cared for... Loved. 

The elves harshly shoved him inside and he looked at them with discomfort.  
"Ouch" he spit, intentionally avoiding Scott's gaze as long as possible.  
Even though he may be Santa Clause, Scott is a very scary man. 

But of course that wouldn't bother Jack Frost.  
Jack gathered all his courage and looked up, right into Scott's piercing, angry eyes.  
Jack looked at him expectantly and put up his cool attitude. 

"Yeah, and?" He asked, trying to pretend he wasn't defeated yet.  
Scott beamed at him, but not from happiness. Anger burned in his eyes, and Jack wanted to take a step back.  
But he kept his gaze, and he kept his cool. 

"Elficers, i have him" Santa said to the elves holding Jack.  
Jack looked at the frozen statues a few feet away from them. It was that girl's fault. He warned her not to call for help. 

 

"Jack this isn't funny, unfreeze her parents. Now"  
Jack grinned before answering.  
"No way Claus. I can't unfreeze them without unfreezing myself and that is something i'll never do." He said calmly. 

Beginning to get desperate, Santa turned around and spoke to Mother Nature.  
"Mother Nature, help me out here. Can you Thaw him out?"  
Jack already knew her answer of course, he had done his homework.  
"I'm sorry Santa, our powers don't work on other legendary figures" was her sad reply.  
A sick grin appeared on Jack's face.  
It was all just a game to him, like a game of chess. Each step carefully thought of and planned. 

 

He grinned.  
"Isn't that a shame?" He said sarcastically, making Santa turn around and face Lucy.  
Her big eyes stared up at him, pleading to do something, anything.

As she stood next to her frozen parents, an idea popped into Scott's head.  
A tiny grin appeared on his face, unnoticed by Jack.  
Santa walked over to lucy and kneeled before her. 

She was holding the snowglobe Scott gave her, the one where she was hugging the snowman. She gave the warmest hugs.  
Lucy followed his gaze and got what he was trying to imply.  
"What do you say Luce?" He asked.  
Lucy was unsure.  
"Do you think it'll work?" She asked.  
"I don't know, do you?" Scott Replied.

Now Jack began to feel uneasy.  
No doubt Santa had a plan, and Santa was surprisingly bright for a man who did nothing but eating cookies all day.  
Jack kept his head cool, remained calm. What were they going to do anyway? 

Lucy hesitated a few seconds before  
handing the globe to her uncle and turning to Jack.  
He looked around the room nervously. It was so quick he doubted anyone noticed, but for him it was a weakness.  
So he did what he did best, he treathened, he turned a cold shoulder to everyone who approached him. He acted cold and cruel, for that was how everyone treated him. They never really cared. They never thought it was nice to see him. They wanted him out of their way. So if they wanted cold, they could get cold. 

Lucy started to walk towards him, slowly but steadily.  
Jack laughed.  
"Okay, this... It was you're all reduced to?" He asked skeptically.  
"Sending a little girl in to save the day are we?" He asked again, not impressed by Lucy's determined gaze. 

"Watcha gonna do? Adoribalize me?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Sweeten me to submission? Cute me to death?" He paused for a moment when she didn't stop walking. She had to stop coming closer the little brat!  
His hard and cold gaze burned into hers as she took another step in his direction. She was only a few feet away now.  
"Make me change my- WAYS?!" he started before Lucy took a big step and wrapped her arms around him.  
His eyes widened and his hard tone was replaced with a surprised scream.  
What was she doing? The little brat shouldn't touch him! How dare she?  
He should've frozen her when he had the chance!  
Angrily he watched her, he wanted to shove her off, but he was unable to move. He wanted to freeze her face off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it...  
then he began to feel a weird tugging in his stomach.  
He felt like he was going to be sick.  
His insides felt like they were melting, everything felt so warm... 

It didn't make any sense to Jack.  
This kid was doing something to him, and he couldn't even figure out what, it was driving him nuts.  
He heard himself mumbeling stuff, but his mouth kept koving uncontrollably.  
He felt his cheeks heaten and the warm feeling in his stomach spread to his toes, his torso, his fingers and the tips of his hair. 

He shook his head and came out of his trance when he heard the cracking of ice.  
He looked down and saw tiny, lit up cracks coming from the place where Lucy was hugging him. Scared, he got one arm free, but didn't push Lucy away, to his own surprise.  
He felt like he was going crazy...  
"What's happening to me?" He asked, panic in his voice. He looked up, and then down to Lucy again, pleading.  
Lucy looked up into his fierce blue eyes, they were ever so slowy turning less bright blue. 

"I'm warming your hart" she said in a small, innocent voice.  
Suddenly he remembered.  
Warmth, being cared for...  
He felt like he was cared for, maybe even loved.  
For the first time in god knows how long he felt welcome, he felt warm.  
He didn't feel cold anymore, and the longer they stood there, the more the idea wore on him.  
He saw as the blue suit fell off and dissapeared into glitters.  
So many thoughts went trough his head, emotions rushing back. caring, happiness, sadness, guilt...  
He felt so guilty at that moment, guilty for everything. He knew what he did was wrong.  
he just wanted to be seen, was that so much to ask?  
Now Jack understood that there was a line, and though he had crossed too many times, he hoped that maybe... Maybe they would accept him and his work now. Though he realised that if he wanted to accept them, he would have to change. And even after Lucy's hug, he would have to prove himself.   
So at that moment, Jack decides he would try to change. And as Lucy's parents unfreeze and everyone rushes into the group hug, Jack realizes that maybe trying to change is not a bad thing like he used to think.  
Maybe being unfrozen isn't such a bad thing.  
Maybe losing the game once in while doesn't hurt as much as he thought. 

He knows he's going to have to prove himself to the others, he knows he's going to be judged. But for now, he's okay with that. Because he knows that one day, they'll forgive him. 

 

Because everybody deserves a second change. 

Or in Jack's case a 117th Chance... 

 

 

Well guys i hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! 

Let me know what you think! Xxx


End file.
